1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tool caddies, and more particularly to a novel caddy for organizing a variety of wrench sockets in an orderly manner and which includes means for removably retaining each individual socket in a respective storage opening so that vibration and inadvertent jarring will not dislodge the sockets from their storage position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to store a variety of sockets in a tool box by either randomly placing the sockets in a particular location or by employing a tapered organizer permitting a multiplicity of sockets to be placed between the tapered walls which not only places the sockets in an orderly manner but arranges them according to size matching the taper of the walls. Other means have been employed for storing sockets which may include special apertures in the tray of a tool box so that the sockets may be placed in the aperture for storage. Although these prior attempts are useful for storing a multiplicity of sockets, problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that undesired vibrations or unusual jarring of the tool box will cause the dislodgement of the respective sockets from their organized location. Such vibration and jarring can occur as the tool box is carried from place to place or transported from one area to another. Also, a further problem resides from the fact that there is no indicia or graphic representation of socket size so that a random arrangement of the sockets is produced even when an orderly channeled or tapered device is employed.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel organizer or caddy for holding a plurality of different sized wrench sockets in such a manner that it may readily be transported from one place to another, such as in a tool box, without dislodgement due to vibration or jarring. Also, it is desirable to provide a means for identification of the respective sockets since each one is of a different size.